


Seduction

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is trying to do work and Franky works her hardest to distract her. Set after Wentworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Franky lay her head in Erica's lap, not so innocently or subtly nudging the laptop off the other woman's legs. She didn't need to be looking at her face to know that Erica was rolling her eyes as she sighed and pulled her laptop back into her lap, not so subtly hitting Franky gently with it's side.

"Hey," Franky exclaimed, pouting up at the older woman, "Rude," she mumbled, pretending to be hurt but hardly able to hold back a smirk. That got another eye roll.

"You know, I have to finish this," Erica held her ground as she continued working on her laptop.

Franky shrugged, laying low for a while, but balancing a hand on Erica's bare knee, massaging it ever so gently. Then, she went in for the kill and sat up, pressing her lips and a bit of teeth into Erica's neck. Erica put a hand on top of her head, holding it there for a moment before pushing her away.

"Franky," she sighed.

"Erica," Franky teased back.

"You know I want to - "

"I know," Franky smirked. Another eyeroll.

Franky placed a hand on Erica's hip, feeling it twitch slightly at the sudden contact. As she met skin with lips once again, nipping Erica's collar bone gently, she could feel not only the blood rush in her own body, but in Erica's too. She was so obvious, Franky thought almost laughing, the way her whole body arched just trying to get their bodies as close as possible, the way her breathing became ragged from the slightest of touches, the adorably sexy noises that emanated from her throat and was she even aware that her hands were already clutching at the other woman in passion? Franky laughed softly to herself as she pushed the laptop once again off Erica's knee's, replacing it with her own body.

"You are so..." Erica half growled, but in a defeated kind of way.

"Good at seducing you?" Franky whispered back, smiling widely.

Erica narrowed her eyes, "I was going to say infuriating," she tried to sound cold, but failed miserably which only made Franky laugh, further infuriating the blonde.

Franky shrugged, hands on the other woman's hips, "It's just...your mouth says one thing but your body," she pulled back, flashing that smirk, "tells a totally different story."

Erica sighed and with a sudden movement flipped the younger woman onto her back, "Is that right?"

Franky nodded, "Yup," she simply claimed.

"Let's see how you like it, then," Erica dove into Franky's neck, biting hard.

"Like that is pretty good," Franky replied through a gasp, arching her head back, granting further access.  
"No more words," Erica whispered as she concentrated on getting the most interesting noise emanating from the otherwise now-silent woman beneath her.


End file.
